Aku Menyebutnya Rahasia
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: "Hei, Eren... Kau memiliki orang yang dicintai sampai tidak ingin mati?" -JeanAru / EreAru- /WARNING: Shounen-ai/


"Hei, Eren. Mati itu rasanya seperti apa, ya?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu, Armin? Kau tidak sedang ingin mati, kan?"

"Hanya penasaran saja…"

"Pasti rasanya tidak enak."

"Kenapa begitu yakin?"

"Karena pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang dicintai itu pasti sangat tidak enak."

"Kau memiliki orang yang dicintai sampai tidak ingin mati?"

"…hmm…mungkin."

"Oh, ayolah! Kita ini kan sahabat, ceritakan padaku!"

"…"

"Eren…?"

"Aku—"

* * *

**Aku Menyebutnya Rahasia**

**Attack on Titan **© Isayama Hajime  
**warning**: Slash, picisan, plothole, flowless, AT  
.

by St. Chimaira

* * *

_And now here is my secret, a very simple secret;  
it is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye. _

(—Antoine de Saint-Exupery)

.

…_it is you._

* * *

Tahun 850, di sebuah penjara bernama Mercury di dalam wall Sina.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku pada jeruji besi dingin, terduduk di atas batu yang kotor. Aku yang sekarang mungkin sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, bahkan rasanya suara ini sudah hilang semenjak seminggu lalu.

Pada minggu-minggu awal, yang kulakukan hanya berteriak hingga pita suaraku rusak dan tenggorokanku terbakar tapi tidak ada seorangpun bergeming seakan hati mereka tidak ada di tempat seharusnya.

Yang mereka lakukan hanya menempatkanku di sel yang bersebelahan dengannya, sehingga aku melihat semua penderitaannya dari dekat.

Tidak, mereka tidak menghukumku dengan cara memperlihatkan segala siksaannya padaku, akulah yang memilih untuk terus menemaninya bahkan ketika setiap orang di sana menyiksanya, menghancurkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang seketika dapat tumbuh kembali. Mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan dan ancaman yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

"E…re…n…"

Kucoba melafalkan namanya dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Berapa kalipun aku mencoba menjulurkan tangan, sahabatku tetap terasa jauh. Bahkan saat ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya berbaring—terbalut luka dan belenggu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sudah sebulan aku berada di dalam penjara terkutuk yang mengukung kebebasan kami. Aku sudah berusaha hingga rasanya hampir gila, tapi tidak ada yang mau mengerti bahwa Eren sama sekali bukanlah ancaman bagi umat manusia.

Saat itu—hari itu di mana mereka melihat Eren berubah menjadi Titan untuk pertama kali, dan bagaimanapun aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan setiap insan yang hadir di sana, mereka tetap melepaskan tembakan kedua ke arah kami bertiga. Dan inilah hasilnya sekarang; Mikasa tewas terbunuh, Eren tertangkap, dan aku…

—aku bersikeras untuk bisa berada di dekat Eren apapun resikonya.

"Armin."

Sebuah suara menguasai indera pendengaranku. Kepalaku terangkat ke arah pemilik surai kecoklatan yang sudah berdiri di luar jeruji dengan membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan. Makanan yang dia tahu jelas aku tidak akan menyentuhnya.

"Pergi..lah…Jea…n…"

Entah karena suaraku kelewat parau sehingga sulit dicerna atau memang pura-pura tidak mendengar, Jean tetap menerobos masuk ke dalam sel tahanan dan mempersempit jarak.

"Kau harus makan walau sedikit. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini."

Aku tak segera menjawab. Mulutku memang terbuka mencari udara, tapi aku tidak berminat untuk berkata sepatah katapun. _Toh_ dia pasti tetap memaksakan kehendaknya.

Dari ekor mata kulihat dia sekarang sedang berusaha menyamankan dirinya untuk duduk di hadapanku sambil meletakkan nampan berisi sup hangat, roti dan minuman. Diambilnya sesendok sup untuk memeriksa kadar panasnya sebelum menyodorkannya pada mulutku perlahan. Sudah seminggu terakhir semenjak aku menolak untuk makan dan minum apapun, Jean selalu datang dan menyuapiku seperti ini.

Dan seperti biasa, pada mulanya aku selalu menolaknya.

"Armin, buka mulutmu…"

kalimat perintah itu dibumbui nada putus asa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau melakukan sampai sejauh ini untukku. Kucoba menggelengkan kepala untuk menolak pemberiannya seperti yang selalu kulakukan.

"Aku… ingin ber…sa…ma E…ren…"

Walau tangan Jean sedikit bergetar, ujung sendok itu tetap kokoh. Rupanya dia tetap bertahan pada niatnya untuk mengisi perutku.

Kucerna cepat cairan yang terlanjur mengalir masuk. Bibir dan lidahku sakit bagai diiris sembilu, terutama tenggorokanku. Namun yang bisa kulakukan untuk menahan semua rasa sakit itu hanyalah dengan menangis. Aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia dan meninggalkan Eren, tapi aku sendiri sudah benar-benar kehilangan harapan.

Kali ini Jean menyuapkan beberapa sendok air padaku. Rongga mulutku mendadak segar sehingga aku tersedak lalu terbatuk.

Jean menahan pundakku dengan kedua tangan. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat peduli padaku. Bahkan kudengar dari teriakan salah satu pengurus yang sebelumnya menjaga tahananku, Jean sengaja melepaskan posisi pentingnya sebagai _Military Police_ dan menjadi petugas Mercury khusus untuk menanganiku. Aku dibiarkan hidup karena mereka yakin masih ada rahasia tersimpan mengenai Eren yang kuketahui, juga misteri wujudnya sebagai Titan.

Memang benar ada satu rahasia Eren yang dia sembunyikan selama ini, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Dia menyebutnya; rahasia.

Seseorang yang sangat dicintai Eren sampai dia berusaha untuk terus bertahan hidup walau sebulan ini tubuhnya dijadikan bahan eksperimen, disiksa dan diperlakukan tak ubahnya binatang tanpa nyawa.

Mikasa sudah tidak ada, tapi kenapa kau tetap berjuang seperti itu, Eren?

Apa selama ini aku salah menebak?

Apa dia yang kau sebut _rahasia_ bukanlah dugaanku selama ini?

Bagaimana kau tahu rahasiamu aman dan selamat sementara kau sendiri terkurung? Tersiksa karena ulah sesamamu manusia yang memandangmu rendah hanya karena kau memiliki kemampuanmu yang sedikit berbeda?

…_Eren, jawablah!_

Tampaknya aku sudah cukup lama meracau di dalam hati karena ujung sendok berisi sup kembali hadir di depan bibirku.

"Cukup…Jean…" tolakku kesekian kalinya.

"Armin, lihat aku."

Aku tidak mengindahkan perintahnya. Dari sejak tadi aku memang tidak sedikitpun memandang Jean lurus-lurus, mataku terus terpaku pada Eren yang terbaring lemah jauh di ujung mataku.

"—oi, Armin!"

Dia mencoba lagi. Kali ini lebih kasar karena kedua tangannya menempel di pipiku dan memaksaku untuk menatap matanya.

"Jean…"

"Armin, cukup! Kau bisa keluar dari sini. Aku bisa menjaminmu, jadi aku mohon dengarkan aku!"

Lagi-lagi tawaran tidak berguna.

"Aku…tidak akan keluar…tanpa Eren…"

"BESOK DIA AKAN DIHUKUM MATI! DIA SUDAH TIDAK ADA HARAPAN LAGI!"

Teriakan Jean merusak bagian terdalam hatiku sehingga genangan hangat kembali menguasai pelupuk mataku. Kugigit bibirku yang hampir kembali kering agar tidak ada tetes air mata yang kembali jatuh.

"Kau tidak bisa begini, kau punya hidup… yang harus dilanjutkan…"

Hidup?

Aku bahkan sudah tidak melakukan kontak dengan siapapun dari keluargaku dalam kurun waktu lama. Tempatku bersandar hanyalah Mikasa dan Eren, dan saat ini hanya Eren yang kupunya.

"Armin aku serius." nada bicara Jean mulai menuntut.

…Sakitnya. Dia mencengkeram pundakku semakin keras. Apa dia tidak sadar tubuhku sekarang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk disentuh?

"Armin… aku serius… mencintaimu…"

Apa?

Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya. Aku bahkan belum selesai terkejut saat Jean memelukku seraya mendekatkan bibirnya padaku. _Astaga, yang benar saja!_

Spontan aku mengerahkan tenaga untuk mengangkat tanganku, menaruhnya diantara bibir kami dengan posisi menghalau wajahnya, memaksanya untuk mundur.

Herannya walau bibirnya sudah menyentuh telapak tanganku Jean tetap bersikeras menciumku, sementara aku sendiri membalas ciumannya dari punggung tangan. Bukan ciuman secara langsung memang, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup menolaknya.

Kuasumsikan semua itu karena kondisi tubuh serta otakku yang memang sedang kacau. Aku tidak mengada-ada. Saat ini aku tidak dalam posisi untuk bisa melawan siapapun. Jauh di lubuk hati aku berdoa agar Eren tidak mendengar dan melihat kejadian ini.

Jadi, sudah berapa lama lama kami melakukannya?

Karena semakin lama tanganku mulai pegal tapi Jean belum mau melepaskan ciumannya. Tolong hentikan!

"Je..an…" aku memaksa bicara. Rasanya sedikit lega saat dia menjauhkan wajahnya. Ada kilat kecewa terpancar dari kedua manik cerahnya yang mulai berair, "Jean, tempatkan aku… di sisi Eren…"

Lengkung senyumku melebar ketika Jean mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata, tapi dia tetap berusaha mengabulkan permintaanku yang egois.

Apa artinya pernyataan cintanya benar-benar tulus?

Apa mungkin aku bahagia jika memutuskan untuk bersamanya?

Perlahan dia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangku dan mengalungkan tanganku di pundaknya, berupaya membantuku berdiri untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Rasanya sekitarku berjalan lambat sampai Jean berhasil menempatkanku di samping Eren dan aku langsung ambruk di tempatnya berbaring. Aku sudah terlalu lemah, hingga tidak kuat menopang tubuhku sendiri.

"Ar..min…" kudengar suara yang kurindukan mengalun di telingaku.

Eren masih hidup. Syukurlah Tuhan, dia masih hidup.

Jean tampaknya mengerti dan mencoba memberikan sedikit privasi pada kami berdua karena aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret menjauh.

"Eren… maafkan aku…"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu aku melepas derai air mata. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir kenapa air mataku tidak pernah habis. Kuistirahatkan kepalaku di pundaknya sambil terus terisak.

Kurasakan Eren mencengkeram punggungku setelahnya. Bunyi hembusan napasnya terdengar sangat berat.

"Armin… Aku tidak mau… mati di sini."

Dengan susah payah, kucoba memalingkan wajahku yang berada di samping Eren untuk melihat pancar serius di bola mata hijau miliknya.

Tidak mati di sini? Lalu mati di mana? Memangnya kita punya kesempatan untuk keluar dan mati damai di sana?

Kutanggapi kalimat itu dengan terkekeh pelan, "Kau… akhirnya menyerah… men…cintai rahasiamu… sampai ingin mati?" Aku mencoba berkomunikasi sebisaku walau dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

"Aku tidak menyerah… karena dia juga…tidak menyerah…"

"Masih saja main rahasia…. Ayolah…. Kita ini sahabat, ceritakan… padaku…"

Rasanya déjà vu.

"Aku menyebutnya… rahasia."

"Aku menyebutnya bodoh…"

"Ya, karena kau memang sangat bodoh."

Kalimat Eren membuatku tercengang dan hanya menatap lurus padanya selama beberapa menit. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku masih punya tenaga untuk tercengang seperti ini.

Maksudnya?

Selama ini, _aku_ adalah rahasia Eren?

Untuk sesaat aku berada dalam _fase denial._ Karena bisa saja Eren hanya menggodaku karena sudah menyerah akan keadaannya saat ini. Banyak mitos berkata bahwa di saat-saat terdesak, manusia memang suka melakukan hal di luar nalar.

"Eren… jangan bercanda…"

"Untuk kali ini… aku tidak bercanda…haha…" sambil menahan sakit, Eren masih memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tertawa juga. Jean mungkin mendengar sirat keputusasaan dalam nada tertawa kami, tapi bagiku saat ini adalah saat yang paling luar biasa.

Saat ini aku sangat bahagia.

"Kau masih punya tenaga, Armin? Karena… aku serius soal tidak ingin mati… di tempat ini. Kau masih ingat janji kita? Kita akan melihat dunia luar bersama!"

Sejenak aku tertegun sebelum mengangguk pelan, apapun akan kulakukan asal bisa keluar dari sini tanpa harus mati konyol, "Untuk terakhir kali. Andai saja impian kita bisa terkabul."

"Gigit aku sekuat tenaga. Setelah itu, aku akan mengabulkan mimpimu. Mimpi kita…"

"Untuk ap—"

"Armin! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu… dan tenaga lagi…"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, aku menggigit bagian pundaknya sekuat yang kubisa. Alir darah yang terasa asin menyeruak keluar memenuhi rongga mulutku, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun memperlemah gigitanku.

Teriakan Jean adalah yang terakhir kudengar saat tubuh Eren berubah seketika. Dalam sekejap bertransformasi menjadi bentuk Titan yang sangat ditakuti oleh para manusia sialan yang sudah mengurungnya selama ini.

Aku tidak goyah, posisiku tetap di tempat semula yaitu pundak Eren. Tubuhnya terus membesar hingga sepasang rantai tangannya terlepas dan kepalanya menjebol langit-langit Mercury. Dia terus menjagaku dengan jari-jarinya yang kini sudah lebih besar dari tubuhku.

Lalu kulihat Awan.

Kurasakan angin.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menghirup udara dari alam bebas?

Kulihat para pasukan militer kini pontang-panting dan bersiaga dari kejauhan. Bahkan aku masih bisa melihat Jean yang sayup-sayup berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Selamat tinggal Jean… terima kasih…" ucapku lirih sambil melambaikan salah satu tanganku padanya, "Tetaplah hidup..."

Tidak membuang waktu, Eren dalam wujud Titannya mulai berlari. Angin kencang menampar wajahku perih, tapi aku tidak peduli. Saat ini tujuan kami hanya satu; dunia luar!

Perjalananannya tidak semulus yang kami bayangkan, karena lusinan anggota _Scouting Legion_ mulai menyerang kami dengan 3DMG. Beberapa dari mereka berhasil mengiris kulit namun Eren mengabaikan lukanya dan tetap berlari. Sepanjang itu pula air mataku tidak berhenti menetes.

Keji.

Aku hampir lupa kalau mereka yang menyerang kami pun masih sesama manusia.

Kami berhasil menembus dinding terakhir, Maria. Puluhan Titan yang berada di sana seolah mengabaikan keberadaan kami sehingga pertahanan terakhir dapat kami terobos dengan mudah.

Tapi Eren tidak berhenti sampai di sana, dia terus berlari dan berlari hingga sepasang irisku melihat sebuah pemandangan asing yang sangat indah serta membuatku takjub.

Air dalam jumlah banyak terhampar jelas di hadapan kami berdua.

Laut.

Luar biasa cantik. Pantulan cahaya membuat permukaannya berkilau seperti kumpulan permata yang mengapung. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat keajaiban dunia dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Tubuh raksasa Eren tiba-tiba terduduk, membuat keseimbanganku seketika goyah. Untunglah jari-jarinya tetap melindungiku. Kucoba untuk naik ke atas telapaknya agar bisa menatap mata hijau besarnya, kilaunya hampir padam. Tampaknya stamina Eren sudah pada batasnya, akupun begitu.

Kupandang_ laut_ itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik, "Eren… terima kasih sudah mengabulkan impianku…"

Yang keluar dari tenggorokanku hanyalah bisik lemah yang dipaksakan. Aku sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Kubentangkan paksa kedua tanganku, memberi instruksi nonverbal agar dia mendekatkan wajah besarnya padaku. Kutempelkan ujung mulutku pada salah satu bagian wajahnya, kali ini tanpa penghalang apapun seperti yang kulakukan pada Jean. Aku menciumnya tanpa merasa takut maupun jijik. Eren adalah Eren, apapun bentuknya. Dan aku; Armin Arlert mencintai seorang Eren Jäger.

Mata dari _form_ Titan Eren perlahan menutup, begitu juga mataku. Fisiknya mulai roboh, menopang tubuh kecilku di atasnya.

Setelahnya kami sama-sama tertidur entah untuk berapa lama, mungkin juga selamanya.

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

[_Mercury_**: **Diambil dari nama penjara dari komik _Yami no Aegis_ © Fujiwara Yoshihide buku 24-26; penjara terburuk di Amerika]

OTP! OTP! OTP! Titan!Eren x Armin! Ratu kacang, alias **Tsubaki Audhi**, kami udah berhasil ngelewatin challenge OTP SnK yah? Ayo mana yang punyamu? :''''3 #lalu menagih

Hayooo siapa lagi yang suka pair ini, Mari kita bergosip! XDDD  
Walau rada beda dikit illustrasinya, tapi ini gambar yang mempelopori fic random ini (pixiv), CEKIDOT! (hatetepe): / / member _ illust. php? mode=medium&illust_id=36276451

Tadinya mau bilang gitu...

tapi...

DEMI APA FFN RIBET BANGET NARO LINK! ITU LINK NGGA AKAN NYAMBUNG KEMANA-MANA! #jerit  
dieja deh; hatetepe titik dua slash slash pixiv dot net slash (kemudian nyambung ke member_illust bla3 di atas) |||OTL

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
